Confesiones de un profesor y una estudiante
by borabora
Summary: James Potter regresa a Hogwarts pero esta vez como maestro y conoce a la encantadora Lily Evans, brillante y llena de vida. Se enamora de ella y la comedia, el drama y el romance lo siguen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ) ... espero que les guste esta historia... no es mia ... obviamente los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling... pero bueno a lo que me referia era que esta historia es la traduccion de "Confessions of Professor and Pupil " de Renee Lepic --- MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORIA POR CIERTO! muy talentosa... mucho muy talentosa... si alguien quiere leer esta historia... esta como "T" y en ingles... Espero que la disfruten... tanto como yoooooooooooo... bueno lean y comenten )**

* * *

Summary: James Potter regresa a Hogwarts pero esta vez como maestro y conoce a la encantadora Lily Evans, brillante y llena de vida. Se enamora de ella y la comedia, el drama y el romance lo siguen.

* * *

Confesiones de un profesor y una estudiante

Prologo

James Potter dio un respiro mientras entraba al salón de clases. El castillo estaba un poco frío, pero nada insoportable. Se sentó en su escritorio, el escritorio que ocuparía todo el año. Y es que no era cualquier escritorio, era el escritorio frente al salón de clases, que estaba hecho de roble firme, con varios cajones, todos encantados para guardar más cosas de las que normalmente guardaría.

James Potter había vuelto a Hogwarts por primera vez en 8 años, y ahora lo sabía: Esta era su casa.

Su carrera como auror había sido corta, pero muy exitosa. La disfruto mucho, aprendió mucho, pero este año, era año de un cambio. Tuvo que vencer a muchos aspirantes a enseñar la muy codiciada asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Y ¿Por qué no los habría vencido? Si el estaba mucho mas capacitado para el puesto qe cualquiera de ellos. Si Dumbledore, lo creía así, entonces James estaba en todo su derecho de asumir que ese era el caso.

Bueno, eso esperaba.

Apreciando las horas de paz en el castillo y los últimos minutos del verano, James se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos.

Los cuales se abrieron disparados solo unos segundos después… ¿A quien diablos quería engañar? Quería conocer a sus alumnos, observar como vivían sus vidas como el lo había hecho unos años atrás. Las siguientes horas pasarían demasiado lentas para su gusto, lo sabía.

* * *

Proximo capitulo...muy pronto! no se pierdan esta historia... es buena de verdad ) 

Besos y abrazos :)

borabora


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Lily Evans se sentó en medio de todos sus amigos, que se preparaban para su sexta y nada emocionante ceremonia de selección. Honestamente ella hubiera preferido pasar su tiempo con Severus Snape en vez de estar ahí. Bueno, la verdad no, quizás eso era muy exagerado, pero es que para ella cualquier cosa era mejor que ver como un gran grupo de primer año se sienta, uno por uno, debajo de un usado, y viejo sombrero, que de ves en cuando gritaría una o cuatro cosas:

"Gryffindor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

Lily suponia que saber los nombres y las casas de los de primer año seria útil, pero ¡Ay¿Que no podía Dumbledore darles una lista, o incluso hacerlos contestar un mini-examen para ver si se sabían todos los nombres de memoria?

"Lily" susurro una de sus mejores amigas, Gretty Giddings, unos minutos empezada la ceremonia. "Mira la mesa de los profesores. Tenemos un maestro nuevo."

Lily examino la mesa de los profesores en busca de algún rostro que no le fuera familiar.

"¿Aquel con cabello oscuro y lentes?" pregunto.

"¡SI¿No es precioso?"

Lily rió. "Si es algo guapo, debo admitirlo, pero eso es muy poco ortodoxo."

"Oye yo no tengo ningún problema con eso" susurro otra chica, Loren Katz. Estaba viendo al hombre con la mirada más obvia y soñadora. Era una verdadera maravilla que el no se diera cuenta.

Pero bueno, quien era ella para decirlo. Tal vez si se daba cuenta.

* * *

Los ojos de James recorrieron el salón, aun sabiendo que no encontraría rostros familiares, ya que todos los que conocía ya estaban graduados. Pero sin embargo sentía curiosidad por ver como eran los grupos de ese año. 

Sus ojos observaron a casi todos los estudiantes presentes, primero a un niño pequeño sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, sin hablar con nadie, con una gesto demoníaco y travieso en su cara. La chica que estaba sentada junto a el, tenia cabello blanco y grandes ojos azules. Se veia un poco asustada de todo y todos a su alrededor.

La mesa de Ravenclaw estaba llena de chicos y chicas con cara de mucha inteligencia y todos estaban sentados de forma muy ordenada.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de chicas lo observaba soñadoramente. Fantástico, más admiradoras que desilusionar. Pensó que había acabado con todo eso al graduarse de Hogwarts. Pero bueno, debió de haberlo advertido. Después de todo, había sido uno de los chicos más atractivos en Hogwarts en la época. Probablemente todavía lo era. Y sin importar lo que los demás decían, EL NO ERA ENGREIDO!

Sus ojos se movieron unos cuantos asientos y encontraron los grandes ojos color verde esmeralda de una chica. Lo estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad pero desvió la mirada al momento en que se dio cuenta de que el la había visto. Se sonrojo y bajo la vista, su cabello rojo le cubrió la cara.

Y que bonita cara tenía. Piel clara con suaves pecas, labios rellenitos y nariz delicada.

No. No no no. Era un monstruo perfecto. Sus facciones eran nada atractivas, su piel llena de manchas, el pelo horrible y descuidado. HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE! Su cara era la expresión perfecta del asco y el caos.

No¿A quien quería engañar? Era exquisita, pero no, no podía pensarlo. El era profesor, un líder de confianza cuya labor era llevar a los estudiantes al éxito.

¡Ay! Pero era adorable.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! esta historia se pone mejor y mejor! comenten que opinan! sugieran! lean y comenten!**

**besos y abrazos**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios de vdd )**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

El primer día de clases era un día que James esperaba con mucha impaciencia, cosa que le parecía un tanto extraña por que como estudiante el había preferido mil veces los fines de semana y las vacaciones que las tareas y el colegio. Pero esta, después de todo, seria su primera oportunidad para conocer a sus alumnos.

Suprimer día llego rápidamente, y James, que raramente en su vida se había puesto nervioso, estaba experimentando un poco de "nervios locos."

¿Qué tal si no les agradaba?

¿Qué tal si se pasaba de estricto?

O tal vez algo peor¿Qué tal si se pasaba de bueno y perdía toda oportunidad de controlar a sus grupos?

O no… ALGO MUCHO PEOR¿Qué tal si primero se portaba muy buena onda y después perdía el control del grupo y después gritaba como un histérico? Después de eso sus alumnos lo considerarían un fenómeno controlador.

Y mientras su primer día de clases estaba por comenzar, controlo sus nervios y se paro en la puerta del salón, sonriendo.

'_Espero que no puedan darse cuenta de que estoy nervioso… Será posible que puedan oler el miedo… ¿Cómo los animales?'_

Mentalmente hecho esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba actuando como si tuviera unos 100 años. El había estudiado en Hogwarts pocos años atrás y nunca había podido oler el miedo.

Bueno, en realidad, si podía cuando usaba su forma de Animago, pero eso ahora no venia al caso.

"Ehm¿Profesor?" Escucho que un chico decía. "¿Planea iniciar la clase?"

Entonces James se dio cuenta de que había permitido que sus pensamientos lo tomaran por completo. Y como resultado, el seguía parado en la puerta, sonriendo estúpidamente y saludando al aire.

Tosió. "Es verdad, disculpen."

Tenía el control completo de sus pensamientos. Le habían enseñado a mantenerse concentrado como Auror. No permitiría que su mente vagara, y no se permitiría a si mismo hacer algo tonto que lo hiciera parecer un completo bufón.

"Bueno, Bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts. Confió en que todos hayan tenido un buen verano."

Le contestaron con cabeceos alrededor del salón. Parecían despiertos. Muy bien.

"Mi nombre es James Potter, ósea Profesor Potter para todos ustedes."

Había ensayado su discurso la noche anterior. Al igual que esa mañana.

"Soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como pueden ver. Anterior a esto trabaje en la posición de Auror para el Ministerio de Magia."

Después de este comentario, varios estudiantes dejaron caer sus quijadas, de seguro creyendo todavía que los Aurores eran héroes románticos y aventureros, una idea que se había mantenido, muy probablemente desde la primera explicación y mención del término.

Pero¿No eran estos sus alumnos de sexto? Deberían de saber algo más que eso. Pero bueno, pronto aprenderían; ese era su trabajo. Continúo con su discurso.

"Los aburriría con la historia de mi vida, pero dudo mucho que alguien este interesado."

Sin embargo algunas chicas, del fondo del salón, si se veían interesadas.

"Si les diré, a pesar de todo, algunos aspectos importantes de mi vida, para que no se pasen todos los días pensando ¿Quién será ese hombre misterioso, James Potter?"

Algunos muchachos se rieron, pero las chicas de atrás suspiraron soñadoramente.

"Asistí a esta escuela hace 8 años, excelente escuela, debo decir. Entrene para la posición de Auror 3 años después de graduarme y participe en misiones 5 años. Eso, jóvenes matemáticos, nos lleva a una edad de 25 años. Joven, tal vez, pero espero que entiendan que no carezco de experiencia y les enseñare tanto y les calificare tan duro como cualquier otro maestro. Les pido respeto y les daré el mismo respeto. Si tienen algún problema este año, por favor no duden en venir a mi, yo veré que puedo hacer por ustedes."

Había sido muy bueno. Se había escuchado muy profesional, pero a la vez relajado. Se sentó en su escritorio, complacido, pero sorprendido de que no se hubiera ido de pompas en el intento.

"Hoy, les explicare brevemente sobre…"

Hizo una pausa. Ella estaba en su clase. ¡En su primera clase! Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente e intento controlarlo pero fallo.

"Erm… los hechizos desviadores."

Oh, como deseaba que eso fuera lo que el había querido explicar hoy.

* * *

Lily escuchaba hablar al Profesor Potter con mucho interés. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que ese tema seria de lo mas aburrido, pero Lily encontró muchísimo en el. Además, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar bien a su nuevo Profesor así que no encontró ningún problema en hacerlo, y puso su atención en las características que solamente había ojeado la noche anterior.

Lily tomo algunas notas, subrayando uno que otro nuevo hechizo.

"Y ahora clase," dijo el Profesor, "Es momento de que se pongan en parejas y practiquen un poco estos hechizos unos con otros. Quisiera ver a cada uno conjurar _aquius artus_, comúnmente conocido como el hechizo de "las piernas de jalea". No me tomare el riesgo de permitir que, ustedes mismos, elijan los hechizos" dijo, riendo. "Su otro compañero procurara desviar el hechizo con cada uno de los cinco hechizos anotados en el pizarrón."

Se sentó en su escritorio. Lily estaba apunto de caminar hacia Gretty, cuando un chico rubio, el que le había hablado al Profesor al empezar la clase, fue a su lado.

"Hola Lily,Soy Mendauls Archer. Acabo de mudarme aquí desde Irlanda. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi pareja hoy."

Lily, volteo a ver a Gretty, que le dio una mirada confusión y después le asintió.

"Si, esta bien"

* * *

James miraba desde su escritorio, observando cuidadosamente a todas las parejas y asegurándose de que ninguno de ellos se hiciera algún daño. La chica que había captado su atención en la noche de selección (aun no sabia su nombre) lo estaba haciendo bien, practicando con un chico alto y rubio.

Se encontró a si mismo, observando solo a esa pareja, preguntándose que tan bien se conocían.

De pronto, se escucho una campana, indicando el fin de la clase. Eso no parecía estar bien. Estaba seguro de que solo había empezado a observar a las parejas hacia pocos minutos.

Se puso de pie, un poco desorientadocon el sentimiento de que había perdido tiempo de su clase y abrió la puerta. Todos los estudiantes salieron rápido a sus siguientes clases.

Pero ella se quedo atrás unos momentos, guardando todas sus cosas. Se sento y se puso a ver como intentaba meter un gran libro en su bolsa.

Se rió.

Ella levanto la cara, y lo miro con una expresión de pregunta en el rostro.

"Perdón, pero es que parece que eso no va a funcionar," dijo tranquilamente.

Ella le sonrió y luego le dijo: "Bueno es que se supone que debe de tener capacidad para mas cosas que normalmente cabrían en ella, pero supongo que ha llegado a su limite. Bolsa sin fondo mi abuela."

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Tan prono como hizo la pregunta, se sintió mas relajado, como si se hubiera estado muriendo de ganas por saber. Cosa que sabia, no era para nada cierta.

"Lily Evans, Profesor."

Le quedaba perfecto ese nombre. Era tan delicado y bonito.

No. No era bonito. Era horrible y ridículo. ¿Quién le pondría Lily a su hija?

"Bueno, me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde a mi otra clase."

Salio de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, esta bien. Que tengas un buen día."

La vio irse, cayendo en su silla mientras suspiraba. No, no podía sentirse atraído por ella.

* * *

**Hola a todos! que tal este capitulo? que les parece! dejen sus reviews! la vdd son unos lectores maravillosos... sus reviews me han encantado! ... sigan leyendo y comentando! ... Apoco James no es lo maximo? ... Pronto el proximo capitulo! espero que disfruten tanto como yo! ... Besos y abrazos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por todas esas maravillosas reviews... aqui tienen el capitulo 3! lean y comenten... espero que les guste... besos!**

* * *

Capitulo 3

James caminaba por el pasillo del salón de clases hacia su habitación. Acababa de terminar de calificar unos papeles. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que trabajaba mejor en el salón que en su habitación, por que en ella encontraba muchas distracciones, libros maravillosos y una hermosa vista hacia el lago.

¿Había pasado ya 1 semana desde que había empezado a trabajar? Aun se ponía nervioso con los estudiantes, aunque ya había aprendido a esconderlo mejor, aun estaba conociendo alumnos en Hogwarts, aun se sentía atraído hacia Lily Evans.

No. No sentía nada y nunca había sentido nada.

_Thud_

"Perdón" murmuro, mientras un libro golpeaba su pie y otros objetos caían muy cerca. "Maldita sea, debería fijarme por donde camino."

"Oh no se preocupe, fue mi culpa."

James reconoció esa voz. ¿Podría su corazón calmarse por favor?

"Oh, hola Lily, a ver déjame te ayudo" Muy a lo profesor. Muy bien. Se sentó en el piso y recogió los libros que le había tirado de las manos.

Mientras tanto, Lily camino al otro lado del pasillo y se agacho para recoger un cuaderno que había caído un poco lejos de donde habían chocado. Muy pronto, todas sus pertenencias estaban recogidas, y James le entrego a Lily sus libros mientras Lily sostenía su cuaderno con el otro brazo. Puso el cuaderno hasta arriba de todos los libros permitiéndose así poder cargar todo con las dos manos.

"Er, muchas gracias Profesor."

"Ya es fin de semana¿a donde vas con todo esto?" señalo a los libros que sostenía. _No me ofreceré a cargárselos. No me ofreceré a cargárselos._ Su mente repetía.

"A la biblioteca, a estudiar." Explico.

"¿Estudiar para que?" El raramente había estudiado en Hogwarts. "Es la primera semana de clases."

"No puedo atrasarme¿O si?"

Ella era del tipo de los que siempre levantaban tímidamente la mano en clases para responder alguna pregunta, y siempre respondía bien. No era muy segura de sus conocimientos, pero estaba claro que sabia mucho.

"No pareces del tipo de los que se atrasan."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" pregunto.

"Solo han pasado 8 años desde que estaba en Hogwarts, y mi amigo Remus era igual que tu, un poco callado, un poco inseguro cuando se refería a responder en clases, pero indudablemente brillante. Se graduó con las mejores notas."

Se sonrojo. "Gracias, Señor."

"Bueno, yo también me dirijo a la biblioteca."

_No. No es verdad_, pensó. No tenia idea que lo había hecho decir eso.

"Te acompañare hasta ahí." Continuo.

_Maldita sea¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?_ Su mente le decía.

"Esta bien."

Y comenzaron a caminar, muy extrañamente, en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que James se dirigía unos minutos antes. Se preguntaba si ella se daría cuenta. Ella era lista, era imposible que no se diera cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

Se sintió como un estudiante, con la chica que le gusta, mirándola de reojo mientras los dos caminaban con un silencio incomodo.

Er… Mejor se sentía como un Profesor con una estudiante caminando a su lado, los dos muy diferentes como para entablar una conversación. Si, eso era.

"Y uhm… ¿Cómo esta el sexto año?"

"Muy bien, de hecho. Tengo algunos amigos." – James sabía que solo estaba siendo modesta. El la había visto en los pasillos con un gran grupo de chicas amontonadas alrededor de ella, y constantemente había notado a chicos que la miraban cuando pasaba por sus escritorios.- "Y tengo algunos buenos maestros." – Otra subestimación, ya que el le daba clases. – "Y finalmente estoy lejos de mi hermana."

"¿Qué tiene de malo tu hermana?" James pregunto.

"Me odia."

"Oh." No creyó conveniente seguir preguntándole al respecto.

Pronto ya habían llegado a la librería, y después de una mirada cuestionadora de Madame Pince, se separaron, Lily marchándose a estudiar, y James dirigiéndose a la sección prohibida.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra los estantes, golpeando algunos libros, los cuales gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes tonos. Retrocedió sorprendido. Pararon al momento en que lo hizo.

De repente vio que Madame Pince lo observaba sospechosamente de tras de uno de los estantes.

"Perdón." Le dijo sin hablar. Probablemente lo recordaba. Cualquiera lo haría, pero Madame Pince más que nadie ya que seguro recordaba que era James quienle ponía cosas en su comida.

James vio a Lily sentada tranquilamente en una mesa, sola. Estudiando un gran libro que se veia muy usado. Su largo pelo rojizo caía suavemente en su espalda de una manera perfecta. Un mechoncito o dos constantemente caerían en sus ojos, y ella los peinaría de tras de su oreja cada vez que eso pasaba.

Tenía un nuevo plan. Admitir que le gustaba Lily, esconder sus sentimientos hasta consultar con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**Que les parecioooo!... comenten! tratare de no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo! lo que pasa es que con examenes finales acercandose... se pone dificil la cosa... pero bueno... espero que disfruten tanto como yo :D ... gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**

**besos y abrazos...**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTES DE LO QUE ESPERABA!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

_Lunes por la mañana._

_James estaba sentado en su escritorio, esperando que los chicos salieran del salonpara cerrar la puerta y poder irse al Gran Comedor a comer algo._

_Lily seguía sentada. Una vez que todos los demás se habían ido, se puso de pie y camino hacia su escritorio._

"_¿Profesor?"_

_James levanto la vista de unos papeles que había pretendido estar calificando para no verse obvio de que la había visto acercarse._

"_Si, Lily ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

"_Yo…Err…Tengo algo que confesarle."_

"_¿Uhmm?"_

"_No se ría de mi."_

_Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. "No lo haría."_

"_Bueno… es que yo…"_

_Tun tun… mas rápido._

"_Me gusta, me gusta mucho Profesor."_

"_Wow." Fue lo más que pudo decir._

"_Si, así que…" Sonaba un poco nerviosa._

_TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN... ¡MAS RAPIDO !_

"_Tu tambien me gustas" _

"_¿Qué?" Parecía sorprendida. _

"_Si"_

"_Oh. Esta bien¿Le gustaría hacerme el amor?"_

"_PORFAVOR"_

_La ropa empezo a volar…

* * *

_

La varita de James empezó a sonar, girar y ahechar chispas.

"Ugh... maldita alarma. No la debería de haber puesto tan temprano," se dijo a si mismo, echando un vistazo a sus sabanas LEVANTADAS. "Oh, maldita sea, me doy asco." Suspiro. Las cosas estaban fuera de control.

Era sábado, una semana y un día desde que había acompañado a Lily a la librería.

No debía de contar sus días de esa manera.

La varita ahora hacia un ruido que sonaba como fuegos artificiales apagándose. James la alcanzo y la agarro, murmurando un hechizo para apagar la alarma.

¿Por qué había sido solo un sueño?

Por que no era posible, no era real en ninguna forma o manera ni en ningún otro planeta.

Al menos hoy iba a ir a las Tres Escobas a confesarles el asunto a sus amigos y camaradas Merodeadores.

Pero primero, una ducha bien fría.

* * *

Sábado en la mañana significaba tareas para Lily Evans. Le gustaba terminarla, deshacerse de ella para así poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Había estado trabajando aceleradamente desde las 8 de la mañana. De pronto ya eran las 10 y ya estaba muy cerca de poder terminar su ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Repentinamente, Archibald y Albert Morris, dos muchachos gemelos rubios, resbalaron del barandal, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, de una manera que podría ser descrita perfectamente como un alarido de guerra nativa.

"¡Lily!" grito Archibald.

"Sabia que te encontraría aquí Lils"grito Albert antes de que Archibald pudiera seguir hablando.

Los miro quitando la vista de su tarea. "¿Si?"

"Lily, Me preguntaba si querrías ir a Hogsmeade…"- dijo Albert.

"Conmigo. Se preguntaba si querrías ir a Hogsmeade conmigo." Interrumpió Archibald.

Lily rio. "Uhm. Muchas gracias, pero no planeaba ir." Eran lindos chicos, claro, muy guapos y de su grado, pero no podia escoger uno y dejar al otro. Y la verdad, tampoco estaba interesada en ellos.

"Porfavor, Lily" Dijo Albert.

"¿Podria salir con los dos?"

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo.", dijo Archibald, con una exagerada decepción.

Muy pronto, todos los alumnos que estaban en los dormitorios de Gryffindor estaban ya despiertos y camino abajo. Lily se puso de pie, guardo las cosas en su bolsa, y dijo adiós a los gemelos. Después se dirigió a la librería a completar su ensayo.

* * *

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?" Pregunto James, entrando a la oficina.

"Si, James." Dumbledore levanto la vista de un juego de ajedrez que aparentemente estaba jugando solo.

"Quisiera ir a Hogsmeade hoy, para reunirme con Sirius, Remus y Peter, si no hay problema con usted señor."

"Oh, esta perfectamente bien. Ponerse al corriente con viejos amigos es una actividad que siempre he favorecido."

James continuo sentado en silencio, un poco incomodo. "Erm, esta bien, gracias, Señor." Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Todavía te sientes como un estudiante James?" Dumbledore dijo, riendo un poco.

James paro, después volteo. "Un poco, Señor. Es un poco extraño hablarle no siendo un estudiante."

"Bueno, todavía eres muy joven James. 25 años y toda una vida por vivir."

"Si, Señor." Contesto, preguntándose a donde se dirigiría esta conversación.

"¿Has encontrado algún tiempo para el romance James?" pregunto Dumbledore, cerrándole un ojo.

James metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Erm, no mucho, Señor."

¿Acaso Dumbledore sabia? DUMBLEDORE SABIA TODO.

"Bueno, si te gustaría salir para tener algunas citas, por favor avísame antes de hacerlo." Dijo el viejo, sus ojos brillando de tras de sus lentes.

Talvez no sabía. James ya no sabia que pensar. Dumbledore era difícil de descifrar.

"Por cierto, Lily Evans se preguntaba si la podrías ayudar un poco con los hechizos temporales de alteración mental. Menciono tener dificultades con ellos."

* * *

**que tal eeehhh! mas rapido de lo que esperaban! me hice un espacio y lo pude subir HOY MISMO! personalmente amo esta capitulo jajajaja me da mucha risa... bueno espero que les guste... COMENTEN! no creo subir tan rapido como ahora... pero en unos 2 dias ... estara el siguiente cap!... besos y abrazos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos! perdonen mi tardanza! pero esque mi vida se convirtio en CAOS! escuela, examenes.. TERMINE CON MI NOVIO DE 1 AÑO 2 MESES... ai no no no! todo era desesperacion y llanto... y solo en mis momentos de lucidez podia adelantar a la traduccion... tal vez hoy vuelvo con mi novio! jajaja ojala y disfruten este capitulo! lo subi hoy mismo por que hoy me siento feliz de nuevo... besos**

* * *

Capitulo 5

"¿Dieciséis?"

James suspiro y bajo la mirada. "Ya te lo dije, Padfoot. Si, tiene dieciséis."

"Bueno, y ¿esta guapa?" pregunto Peter Pettigrew.

James rió. "No quisiera decir que si… pero si. Es hermosa, es inteligente, es dulce. Oh diablos ¿que hago?"

"¿Qué piensa ella de ti?" pregunto Remus Lupin, cortando su pan francés. Afortunadamente solo habían pocas personas en las Tres Escobas entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, permitiendo una justa conversación privada.

"No lo se. Aparentemente necesita ayuda con los encantamientos de alteración mental temporal. Según Dumbledore."

"Bueno, eres guapetón, Prongsie, estoy seguro de que solo pretende necesitar tu ayuda," dijo Sirius, con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

"Eso es lo que no puedo entender. No ha tenido problemas en clase hasta ahora. Todo su trabajo ha sido brillante. Y la verdad parecía decente en los hechizos con los que dice necesitar ayuda, aunque, no fue tan buena con ellos como con todo lo demás."

"Tal vez solo es una exagerada." Sugirió Peter.

"Tal vez," dijo de acuerdo Sirius Black, comúnmente Padfoot, como el prefería. "O tal vez le gustas y no se ha dado cuenta."

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Remus pensativo.

"Tal vez no es buena con los encantamientos. Pero no necesita nada más que un poco de práctica si es lo que dice Prongsie que es. Tal vez se siente atraída hacia el inconscientemente y por eso pide tutoría. Tiene un pequeño problema y su mente lo exagera para ayudarla a obtener lo que inconscientemente quiere – James," Sirius explico.

Sirius era un Auror, pero actualmente estaba trabajando en el área de psiquiatría en St. Mungo's, aprendiendo de psiquiatras y ayudando a otros Aurores a recuperarse de sus experiencias mas traumáticas. Disfrutaba eso y claramente creía que tenía algo de autoridad en el campo de Psiquiatría.

Peter era de una mente más simple.

"Eso es demasiado complicado," dijo Peter mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Bueno, nadie dijo que las chicas eran simples," remarco Remus. "Aunque debo admitir, Sirius, que tu teoría es muy profesional. Pero no me convence del todo por que la explicaste con la boca abierta."

"Creo que es una teoría brillante, en lo personal." Dijo Sirius, orgulloso.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo crees," dijo Peter, "Tu eres… tu."

"Felicidades Peter, que profundo," Bromeo Remus.

"Pero bueno ¿Qué piensan amigos? Honestamente," James pregunto. "¿Qué hago?"

"Bueno," Peter comenzó. "Yo creo que si te enteras de que tu también le gustas, esta bien que actúes. Estoy seguro de que tienes buenas intenciones; asegurate de que ella lo sepa, también. Por que si no esta interesada vas a quedar como un pedófilo."

"En efecto quedarías como un pedófilo, por que es una adolescente," intervino Remus, dándole un sorbo a su limonada de Madam Loretta's Lovely Lemonade.

"Yo no quiero ser nada de eso," exclamo James mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Bueno, no lo serias exactamente," explico Sirius, terminando el ultimo bocado de su comida, "Ya que los pedófilos se sienten un poco o enteramente atraídos a los niños o a los adolescentes. Y a ti no te gusta por su edad, a ti te gusta por su personalidad y apariencia¿Estoy bien? Estoy seguro que si ella hubiera tenido tu edad de todas formas te sentirías atraído por ella."

"Grandes palabras para Padfoot," molesto Remus, ignorando las fuertes miradas que le mandaba Sirius.

James sonrió, y después asintió. "Entonces¿Qué hago?"

"Yo apoyo básicamente lo que Peter dijo," Sirius le dijo, "Tal vez averiguar un poco sobre sus relaciones con chicos, pero si tiene alguna, estate seguro de no interferir bajo la influencia de los celos. Y no dejes que los estudiantes se enteren. Estate seguro de no darle trato preferencial, pero tampoco trates de parecer como que eres mas duro con ella, por que se pueden enterar los maestros, quienes son mas sabios que los alumnos, y eso además puede lastimarla."

"Yo creo," dijo Sirius, "Lo mas grande es, hacerla saber que puede acudir a ti si tiene algún problema. Eso hará que tú estés para ella y la podrás conocer mejor. Y no se vería tan extraño, ya que no hay más adultos en Hogwarts, solo los maestros. Y si tus sentimientos empiezan a cambiar hacia una actitud de solo querer abusar de ella en vez de cuidarla, aléjate de ella, antes de que la lastimes."

James asintió, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Ya les había dicho a sus alumnos que podían acudir a el en su primer día de clases, y además ahora seria correcto averiguar quien había sido ese chico rubio que se le acerco en clase. Sus intenciones eran buenas, el lo sabia y sus amigos lo sabían. También sabían que era humano, y que si sus intenciones cambiaban, el les diría y ellos harían todo por ayudarle. Nada podía salir mal.

Bueno, solo unas miles de millones de cosas.

"Así que básicamente," comenzó James, "Esto será como cuando estoy interesado en cualquier persona. Primero la conoceré, y si resulta que ya no me interesa, será más fácil para los dos. Si mis sentimientos continúan creciendo como hasta ahora, investigare de alguna manera como se siente. Tendré que ser cuidadoso, por su bien. Es muy joven, probablemente inexperta. Quiero estar seguro de no lastimarla. ¿Pero y si esto esta mal?"

Remus, sonrió compadecido, "James conozco parejas que se llevan 20 años de diferencia y son inmensamente felices."

"¿Qué tal si le estoy robando su inocencia! Y su juventud?" pregunto James, muy dramático.

"James, son los setentas. Estoy seguro que alguien ya lo hizo." Intervino Peter.

James no pudo evitar pensar en quien, y se altero un poco.

Remus rió. "No te preocupes James, todo saldrá bien, ten fe."

James sonrió. "Esta bien, esta bien."

"Bien Jamsie, muy bien," dijo Sirius. "Ahora, que básicamente has acabado con mi seriedad de mas o menos una semana, me marcho a Honeyduke's."

Todos se rieron, salieron del lugar, empujándose unos con otros mientras caminaban. Nada había cambiado realmente, solo que ahora eran un poco mas sabios.

* * *

Lily y Loren Katz se encontraban merodeando por los jardines, esperando a que Gretty terminara su sesión de vuelo con McGonagall y los de primero. Había reprobado la clase todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Las chicas habían planeado verse con Archie y Albert mas tarde ese día. No habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas ese año, hasta ese día, especialmente por que habían estado ocupadas tratando de organizarse y adaptarse a los nuevos horarios.

"Bueno Lily¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?"

"Muy bien, creo. Me gusta mucho DCAO este año. Siento que estoy aprendiendo mucho."

Loren rió. "Deberías de saber, que por escuela me refería a los chicos. Y sigo pensando que el Sr. Potter es una de las cosas mas finas con dos piernas."

Lily rió. "No esta mal, debo admitirlo."

"¿Tu crees que saldría conmigo?" pregunto Loren.

Lily dejo de caminar. "¿Salir contigo? Tiene 25 y además es maestro."

Trato de decirlo bromeando pero no pudo evitar una nota de coraje en su voz.

"Ya se, pero soy muy madura y son pocos años de diferencia."

"Ocho," la corrigió Lily empezando a caminar otra vez.

Lily paro y volteo a ver a su amiga.

"Lily Evans!" exclamo.

"¿Qué?" Lily dio un paso atrás para alejarse su risueña amiga.

"Te gusta!"

"No me gusta, es muy viejo." Lily argumento.

"¿Por qué estas tan enojada entonces?"

"A mi…"

"Hey," interrumpió la voz de Gretty, a unos metros de donde se encontraban sus amigas.

"No me gusta," termino Lily débilmente, sorprendida de la aparición de su amiga y de su falta de fuerza para seguir peleando a su defensa.

"Perdón¿Interrumpo algo?" Gretty pregunto, confusa.

Loren le guiño un ojo a Lily y movió la cabeza en señal de no.

_Que discreta_, pensó Lily, volteando los ojos.

"Okay, entonces ¿Dónde nos vamos a ver con Archie y Albert?" pregunto Gretty.

"Quieren que nos veamos en Honeyduke's como en diez minutos." Le explico Loren.

"¿QUE?" Gretty pregunto. Después de 5 años de amistad, Gretty todavía no se acostumbraba a la falta de seguimiento a las reglas.

"Honeyduke's" Lily repitió muy despacio, como si Gretty tuviera 3 años de edad.

"Te escuche," empezó, después noto la risa de Lily y paro.

"¿Afortunadas por los pasadizos secretos verdad?" dijo Loren, dirigiéndose al castillo otra vez.

* * *

"James Potter, juro que, comes mas dulces que cuando estabas en la escuela. ¿No sabes que tu metabolismo se alenta con la edad?" dijo Sirius Black riéndose.

Remus se había ido temprano diciendo que tenía una cita esa noche, y Peter solo parecíahaber desaparecido después de Las Tres Escobas.

James también rió. "Fíjate que me gustan los dulces."

"Pobre de Lily, vas a estar gordo y viejo para cuando se casen."

"Sirius sshhhhh" lo callo James, aun sonriendo.

Espera. Algo se movió por una esquina. James se congelo.

"¿Qué pasa amigo?" Sirius susurro.

"Yo solo…Pensé haber visto a alguien."

"Oh, relájate. Te esta pegando la edad, viejo paranoico y cascarrabias."

"No tienes ni idea de lo que significa cascarrabias ¿verdad?"

"No, ni idea. ¿No me vas a decir o así? GRAN MAESTRO"

James rió. "No."

"Bien. Por que entonces tendría que golpearte."

* * *

**Que les parecio? dejen reviews! prometo no tardar tanto ahora! besos y abrazos! sus reviews son lo que me anima a continuar! cuidense! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos! aqui tienen el 6to capitulo! espero que les guste... yo kreo que les va a encantar! besos y abrazos... DISFRUTENLO! **

* * *

Capitulo 6

"¿Tu crees que estaba hablando de nuestra Lily?" le pregunto Archibald Morris a su hermano gemelo, que estaba pegado a una pared del sótano de Honeyduke's, a donde habían corrido para evitar la detención que les hubiera dado el Profesor. Después de todo, estaban fuera de la escuela sin permiso.

"No lo se, podría ser otra Lily. No dijo mucho así que es difícil decirlo." Contesto su hermano.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta trampa del piso del sótano de Honeyduke's se abrió. Lily asomo la cabeza, asegurándose de que era seguro entrar.

"¿Quién estaba hablando de mi?" pregunto curiosa, saliendo del túnel y sosteniendo la puerta trampa para que Loren y Gretty pudieran salir también.

"Por todos los cielos, Lily ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar eso?" pregunto Albert, incrédulo.

Lily rió. "No lo se. Pero ya enserio¿Quién estaba hablando de mi?"

Archie dio un suspiro. "El Profesor Potter y un amigo. Sirius Black, creo."

Los merodeadores eran una leyenda en Hogwarts, así que fácilmente podían ser reconocidos por cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts que no viviera escondido debajo de una roca, ya que fotografías e historias eran pasadas de un lugar a otro frecuentemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Loren.

"Bueno, la verdad no sabemos si hablaban de ti, pero el y su amigo estaban hablando de una persona llamada Lily y de que pasaría cuando se casaran." Dijo Albert.

"¿Qué dijo exactamente?" le cuestiono Loren.

"No lo se. No puedo recordar todo." Se defendió Archie.

"No creen que seria bueno que ustedes dos recordaran algo mas que 'Lily' y 'Casarse'" dijo desesperada.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo Archie, volteando los ojos.

"Eso es un poco extraño," Lily dijo. "Quiero decir, si es que hablaban de mi."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Loren.

"Pero probablemente no hablaba de mi, digo ¿Por qué lo haría?" continuo Lily.

Loren levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

"Bueno¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Albert.

"Pues, tengo ganas de comprarle un regalo a mi mama, ya que estamos aquí," dijo Gretty. "Creo que podríamos ir a Morgilly's" Morgilly's era una oscura y pequeña tienda que vendía baratijas pequeñas.

Archie y Albert gruñeron, ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ir de compras pero de todas formas siguieron a las chicas fuera de Honeyduke's, saliendo a escondidas del sótano y encontrándose afuera uno por uno. Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la tienda.

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Sirius mientras James y el salían de un pequeño edificio, donde James había estado preguntando por algunos objetos para que sus alumnos practicaran sus encantamientos en ellos. 

"No lo se," dijo James, mirando las tiendas a su alrededor. Morgilly's, Darlina's Dance Studio, Sandra's Kennel For Magical Pets. "¿De regreso a Honeyduke's? Creo que olvide una de las bolsas de dulce que compre."

* * *

Lily y sus amigos habían estado caminando por la calle, cuando de repente Gretty paro en seco. 

"Mierda."

"¿Qué?" Archie pregunto, cambiando su mirada curiosa de Gretty hacia donde esta miraba.

"Carajo."

"¡Archie!" Gretty grito.

"Bueno ¿Qué¿Qué hacemos?"

Los cinco ahora se hallaban ante un Profesor Potter y un Sirius Black que se acercaban a ellos cada vez más, quienes según parecía, aun no notaban que ellos estaban enfrente, pues se hallaban platicando animadamente.

"¿Qué hacemos?" repitió Archie.

De hecho, ya no había tiempo de hacer algo. No había callejones o tiendas lo suficientemente cerca para que entraran, y cruzar la calle no tendría sentido. En un momento de pánico trataron de echarse las capuchas de las túnicas con la esperanza de esconder sus rostros.

* * *

James y Sirius se rieron ante los cinco estudiantes que desesperadamente intentaban ocultarse unos metros delante de ellos. Alentaron el paso al acercarse y finalmente se encontraron frente al grupo, haciendo lo posible por disimular sus risas. 

"¿Creo que encontraron el pasadizo a Honeyduke's o me equivoco?" pregunto James.

"Lily y yo lo encontramos en nuestro segundo año." Intervino Albert muy orgulloso.

Lily inmediatamente le dio un pisotón.

"¡OW!"

James rió entre dientes. Después se dio cuenta de que si esos chicos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, en Honeyduke's…

_Carajo¿Quién exactamente habrá escuchado lo que Sirius dijo?_

Entro en pánico.

"Detención, para todos ustedes. Esta noche. Nueve en punto. En mi salón."

"¡Pero Profesor!" protesto Gretty.

"Oh, no se preocupen, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Solo que no debería decirles eso. Lo siento, no son mis reglas." Dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

"No, nosotros entendemos." Dijo Lily.

"Bien, entonces los veré a todos ustedes esta noche. Lleguen puntuales."

* * *

"¡DENTENCION!" exclamo Gretty mientras se dirigían al salón del Profesor James. "Nunca me han puesto una detención en mi vida." 

"Relájate," dijo Loren. "No es la gran cosa."

Antes de que Gretty pudiera continuar diciendo que si era gran cosa, y una muy grande, Archie intervino.

"¿Qué creen que es lo que nos pondrá a hacer?"

"Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo." Dijo Lily, mientras entraban al salón.

James les dio una sonrisa.

* * *

"Se las voy a poner muy fácil esta vez," empezó. "Una hora de detención. Archie y Albert, ustedes dos se irán con Filch, a asegurarse de que todos mis antiguos trofeos de quidditch estén completamente brillantes." 

Los gemelos dieron un gruñido. A nadie le caía bien Filch, así que no era ninguna sorpresa por que lo habían hecho.

"Loren, te encontraras con la Profesora McGonagall en un momento, y las dos la pasaran de lo lindo tratando de atrapar Humbugs para su próxima clase de Transformaciones."

"¿Humbugs? Pero Profesor, esas repugnantes cosas MUERDEN!"

Y tenía mucha razón. Usualmente costaba bastante trabajo agarrarlas. Sinceramente esperaba que una de esos alargados y conchudos insectos no la golpearan en la cabeza durante la batalla.

"Estoy seguro que la Profesora McGonagall te cuidara mucho. Y Gretty, tu te iras con Madame Pomphrey, a exprimir Jublets -ya sabes esas agradables y puntiagudas frutitas- que necesita para sus pociones."

Gretty dio un suspiro. Las Jublets eran unas cosas horribles, pero Madame Pomphrey era muy agradable.

"Ahora, Lily," dijo volteando hacia ella. "Tu te quedaras aquí conmigo, arreglando estos archivos." Señalo a una enorme montaña de carpetas que estaba en uno de los bancos detrás de ella. Si hubieran estado en otro lugar que no hubiera sido Hogwarts, hubiera sido extraño que no se hubieran caído ya.

Esperaba que lo fácil que se la había puesto a ella no hubiera sido muy obvio para sus amigos, pero quería averiguar si había oído algo de la conversación que el había tenido con Sirius en Honeyduke's.

Tal vez estaba siendo ridículo. Tal vez nadie había escuchado nada. Y aun aunque alguien hubiera escuchado¿Qué probabilidad había de que hubieran pensado que era esa Lily?

Su Lily.

_No, no. Solo Lily. Su propia Lily,_ se corrigió a si mismo.

Uno por uno, cada uno de sus amigos abandono el salón. Dejándola sola con James.

Un James MUY nervioso.

"Muy bien, ahora ¿Por qué no nos ponemos a trabajar?" dijo, esperando que su voz no se quebrara. "Pásame algunos de esos archivos."

"No me estoy quejando Profesor, pero normalmente en las detenciones, el alumno hace todo el trabajo…" dijo lentamente.

"Oh, yo se como son las detenciones, creeme, he tenido mi buena dosis," dijo. "Pero si prefieres hacerlo todo tu sola…"

"Oh, no, no, no, esto esta bien…" dijo rápidamente.

Sonrió para si. Lily era adorable, y se permitiría pensarlo.

Lily le paso un grupo de carpetas. Su mano rozó ligeramente la mano de Lily cuando tomo las carpetas. Parecía como si transmitiera calor, y tembló un poco por la diferencia del clima frío del castillo.

Luego, ella jalo una silla y se sentó enfrente de el, mirando su propio grupo de archivos.

* * *

"Er... ¿Cómo exactamente quiere que los ordene?" 

"Por las fechas que están arriba de cada pagina," dijo simplemente, no subiendo la mirada, temiendo darle alguna señal de que se sentía atraído por ella.

"Oh, esta bien." Dijo Lily, sintiéndose un poco estupida.

Esto era un poco extraño. No sabía si tenía permitido hablar, especialmente por que era una detención.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, dándole mucho tiempo para pensar y para echar uno que otro vistazo al Profesor Potter por… no sabía por que.

_¿Por qué continúo mirándolo? Tal vez Loren tenga razón, tal vez si me gusta. O tal vez solo estoy sobre analizando la situación._

"Perdón, es mi culpa" dijo James de repente.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella sorprendida y groseramente expulsada de sus pensamientos.

"Por no decirte como acomodarlos."

"Oh no, yo debí de haber sabido."

_Es algo atractivo, creo._

"¿Cómo?" pregunto el Profesor, levantando la vista para mirarla.

_No, si es muy atractivo. Oh cielos._

"Yo… no se. Pero no importa, estaba lanzándome por "el maestro siempre tiene la razón" para pasarla bien en la detención."

_Basta ya. Le dijiste a Loren que 8 años de diferencia eran mucho, y además es profesor._

Se rió. "¿Tan malas son las detenciones?"

"¿No se supone que deben de serlo?"

Pensó por un segundo. "Eso creo, pero trataba de que esto fuera fácil. ¿Estoy fallando miserablemente?"

_Pero de todas formas hay algo en el. Parece tan travieso y listo, pero tan lindo y especial a la vez. _

Lily encogió los hombros. "No esta tan mal, solo que es un poco incomodo."

"¿Por qué incomodo?" pregunto, volviendo a mirar sus papeles.

"No lo se. Demasiado espacio para pensar." Dijo sin vacilar.

"Okay. Bueno, puedes hablar, tararear, cantar si quieres, no te castigare por eso," dijo riéndose.

Se encontró a si misma sonrojándose, y justo cuando la miro.

* * *

Maldita sea, se ve linda cuando se sonroja. 

Como deseaba que de verdad se estuviera viendo tan profesional y relajado como había querido.

Un hecho: no estaba nada relajado.

"Erm, bueno… ¿Cómo se siente dar clases en Hogwarts?" ella le pregunto.

"Excelente. Me encanta estar de vuelta. ¿Cómo esta la vida estudiantil?"

"Bien," respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Y que tan terribles están los de Slytherin este año?"

Se rió. "Muy terribles. Hay un chico, creo que se llama Lucius Malfoy. Es un poco extraño."

"¿Por qué extraño?" pregunto curioso.

"Siempre esta mirándome. Y cada vez que me veo obligada a estar como su pareja en Pociones nunca me ve a los ojos y solo como que se me queda viendo en la corbata. Siempre me preocupa haber derramado algo en ella."

"Ya veo…" dijo James, tratando mucho de no mirar, erm… su corbata.

_Que desagradable eres James, desagradable, desagradable. Contrólate. Estas en tus veintes, no actúes como un adolescente._

"Bueno, es una corbata muy linda, debo decir." Sintió que su voz iba a fallarle.

Ella le sonrió. "Gracias."

Después lo miro quitando la vista de los archivos con los que estaba trabajando.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunto.

Trato de disimular la furia que reflejaba en su rostro.

"Estoy bien," le respondió. _Solo estoy pensando en diferentes formas de matar a los pervertidos de Slytherin_, pensó, pero en vez, dijo "Y ¿Cómo es el?"

"Muy pequeño, pensarías que es de primero. Siempre esta con una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules."

"¿De que color es su pelo?"

"Un tono rubio muy extraño, como si se hubiera puesto miles de encantamientos para aclarárselo."

"Hmm. Lo voy a buscar."

"Esta bien…" dijo ella.

* * *

Lily se preguntaba por que el Profesor Potter sentía tanta curiosidad por ese chico de Slytherin, pero no pregunto. Dio una mirada al reloj encantado que colgaba en la pared. Solo quedaban como 15 minutos de la detención. Se encontró a si misma deseando que hubiera sido una detención de 2 horas, cosa que era extraña. Pero, el era alguien interesante con quien hablar. 

"Bueno," dijo el Profesor Potter. "Ya conocí a tus adorables amigos¿Enemigos o Pretendientes?"

"Enemigos, no los conozco. Y pretendientes, la verdad no. Aparentemente no puedo encontrar el chico perfecto aquí en Hogwarts."

_Es muy poco extraño como tú pareces ser todo lo que he buscado pero que no encuentro en alguien de mi edad_, pensó Lily.

"Estoy seguro que le has de gustar a varios chicos, pareces una niña muy linda."

De repente, un pedazo de pergamino de su escritorio empezó a temblar. El trato de agarrarlo rápido y de cubrirlo, pero Lily alcanzo a leer un pedazo del mensaje que empezaba a aparecer:

"_Es hermosa. No lo eches a perder."_

Actuó como si no hubiera visto nada, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber de quien hablaba el mensaje.

El Profesor Potter tosió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el Profesor se veía incomodo, rápido regreso al tema del que estaban hablando.

"Bueno, gracias Profesor," dijo. "Si es que les gusto, no me lo han dicho. A veces desearía poder leer la mente. Las cosas serian muchísimo mas fáciles si las personas fueran honestas unas con otras¿No lo cree?"

El sonrió. "Bueno, entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Empecemos una cadena de honestidad ahora mismo."

Lily se sonrojo. "Yo creo… que hace un día hermoso. El clima esta hermoso."

"Esta lloviendo afuera." Le dijo.

Agarrada por sorpresa murmuro algo acerca de su amor por la lluvia.

"Bueno, solo nos quedan cinco minutos, Señorita Lily Evans. ¿Por qué mejor no me aseguro de que llegue segura a su sala común? No se vaya a encontrar con algún Slytherin desagradable."

Lily asintió, mientras salían del salón y empezaban a caminar por el pasillo.

"Lilitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lilitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grito una voz, por arriba.

"¿Peeves sigue aquí? Pregunto el Profesor Potter, bastante sorprendido.

"Sigue aquí, y probablemente seguirá por muchos años. Me dan lastima aquellos que tengan que lidiar con el por mas tiempo del que a mi me queda."

"No es tan malo."

"_Prongsie Potter solía ser_

_El más guapo de Hogwarts._

_Ahora se ve muy cansado_

_Por ponerse viejo y rancio."_

Lily trato de contener la risa.

"Pequeño demonio del mal," murmuro el Profesor.

"Esta bien, yo no creo que usted sea viejo." Lily dijo, aun riéndose un poco.

Lily lo vio sonreír.

"Bueno, ya casi llegamos. Lo dejo aquí Profesor."

"Esta bien, que descanse Señorita."

"Usted también, Profesor."

Estuvieron parados unos segundos. Lily dio un paso al frente.

"El lunes. La quiero temprano y bien despierta para DCAO. No se le ocurra faltar a mi clase, es la mas importante." Dijo. Se rió un poco y también dio un paso al frente.

"Nos vemos el lunes." Le dijo Lily.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

De repente se escucho una voz en el pasillo.

"¡LILY!"Grito Loren. "Dios, esas humbugs estaban horribles. Creo que tengo una ligera contusión. Una de ellas se me escapo con todo y unos mechones de mi pelo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu detención?"

El Profesor Potter tosió y les deseo buenas noches a las dos chicas, para poder irse de ahí.

* * *

**Diga 4 el que quiere matar a LOREN! jajajajaja ... espero que les haya gustado el chappie! dejen sus reviews! los adorooooo! sus reviews me tienen FASCINADA! ... ME EMOCIONE MUCHISIMO cuando me meti a ver si Renee habia actualizado la historia en ingles... y lei una review de ****kaori Potter** **que decia que la traductora era excelente... me emocione muchisimo :D ... Muchas gracias! sigan leyendo... y dejando reviews!**

**besos y abrazos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos aqui les dejo este capitulo... les encantara **

* * *

Capitulo 7

Miércoles en la tarde, y los de sexto año de Gryffindor llenaban el salón de James. Lily había estado ausente el lunes y James estaba extremadamente curioso y consternado. Necesitaba saber por que. Examino a cada uno de sus alumnos cuidadosamente.

Ella no faltaría a su clase así como así.

Maldita sea, le había dicho que no faltara a sus clases… aunque fuera bromeando.

Ella había dicho que no faltaría.

_Que diablos Potter, estas actuando como si los dos hubieran hecho una cita._

No, solo estaba preocupado como cualquier otro maestro lo estaría porcualquier alumno.

Bueno, no por cualquier alumno. James al fin había identificado a Lucius Malfoy. Ese si que no le habría importado que faltara mas a menudo. Malfoy constantemente actuaba como si el supiera mas de DCAO que James. Cosa que era ridícula. Malfoy tenia otro amigo aparte de "la niña de grandes ojos azules", que asumió era Narcisa, ya que ella se sentaba junto a el en clases y encajaba con la descripción que le dio Lily; su otro amigo tenia el cabello negro y grasiento, y una gran nariz ganchuda.

Dios, era enorme. GIGANTESCA.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un tímido "Hola Profesor" de la mismísima Lily _Potter_. Gracias a Dios.

James asintió, sonrió, y después cerró la puerta cuando ella había pasado.

_THUMP_

Oh. Espera, mas gente estaba llegando. Y les había dado un portazo en la cara.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso Profesor?" pregunto Mendalus Archer, un sarcástico y creído chico rubio. Aparentemente se había mudado a Londres ese año.

"Erm… una lección. Siempre hay que estar pendiente de sus alrededores," explico James.

Mendalus se sobo la frente conla mano y fulmino a James con la mirada, quien hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse.

Cuando todos se habían sentado en sus bancos, James hizo lo mismo.

"No voy a molestarlos hoy," dijo James a su clase. "Así que les tengo preparada una tarea. Por favor pasen y tomen una hoja de hechizos de alteración mental temporal y escojan una pareja para trabajar. Me entregaran las hojas cuando termine el periodo."

Lily y Mendalus habían quedado como pareja. James estaba un poco decepcionado.

Ella no tenia novio, pero ese tal Mendalus parecía muy interesado y dispuesto.

"Lily Evans," se encontró diciendo de repente. "Por favor venga para acá. Me gustaría hablar con usted. Mendalus tendrás que conseguirte otra pareja, ya que te quitare la tuya un ratito."

Mendalus frunció el ceño, y Lily, un poco confundida, se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente del salón.

"Me gustaría saber en donde estaba el Lunes, Señorita Evans," dijo. "Si me haría el favor de decírmelo." Le sonrió.

"En la oficina de Dumbledore," le explico.

James quería preguntarle por que, pero sabía que no era su asunto. "Muy bien, bueno, Dumbledore me comento que necesitabas ayuda con este tema," comento, señalando las hojas de trabajo. "Asumí, entonces, que podríamos hacer esta nuestra primera tutoría y que te podría explicar hoy lo que hicimos el lunes."

"Bueno," dijo asintiendo.

James empezó a explicar el uso de criaturas mágicas para la defensa y como se les podía sacar provecho para ganarle a un mago o a una bruja. Lily escuchaba atenta y se veía interesada.

_Verdaderamente hermosa_, James pensó romántico.

"¿Profesor?"

"¿Hmm? Oh. ¿Qué¿Si?" se dio cuenta que había dejado de explicar el tema.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Si, claro que si."

"Bueno," dijo ella, dudosa.

Continúo con su explicación y termino justo cuando sonó el timbre.

"¿Lo ensayo¿Le tomo el tiempo?" pregunto Lily, riéndose.

"No, no lo necesite. Naturalmente soy así de asombroso."

"Oh, bueno, bueno," dijo sarcásticamente, "Ya lo sabia."

James rió, y ella camino a su banco para guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Como muchas veces antes, ella era la única en el salón después de que la campana ya había sonado. Ahora que ya no había más estudiantes, un silencio incomodo cayo sobre ellos. Estaba guardado sus libros lentamente, muy lentamente, le hizo pensar a James que tal vez lo hacia apropósito.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vemos?" pregunto al fin, cerrando su mochila.

"Hmm… supongo que hoy como a las 8, si puedes."

"Esta bien, nos vemos entonces."

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, James respiro como aliviado. Noto que sus manos estaban sudadas.

_¿Qué tengo, trece años? Control, James, control. Eres un hombre.

* * *

_

"Mientras mas hablo con el, mas me convenzo de que es como un niño pequeño," Lily le decía a Loren mientras caminaban a Pociones después de comer.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es que parece muy tímido pero lo cubre todo con sus bromitas y sus comentarios engreídos," Lily explico.

Loren se rió. "Yo creo que tu eres la única que le ve ese lado. Para mi solo es un poco engreído, pero en una manera extraña, agradable."

"No lo se."

"Yo si," dijo Loren. "Yo creo que no solo te gusta…"

Lily hizo algunos sonidos de protesta.

"Creo que tu también le gustas."

"Estas loca, Loren. Y "gustar" es una palabra que no queda si hablamos de un hombre de veinticinco años."

"Es la verdad," dijo Loren. "A ti te gusta y tu le gustas."

"No, no me gusta."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente no. Es mucho mayor que yo. Y además tiene el pelo muy rebelde, y usa lentes, y es un creído." Lily explico, todo de un jalón.

"Pero el estaba hablando de ti, y tu lo has estado pensando. Te he observado en clase. ¡LO DESEAS!"

"YO NO LO DESEO"

"Si que lo haces. Y ya he dejado de esperarte después de clases por que te tardas demasiado guardando tus libros. Lo haces TAN lento, y lo has hecho así desde que empezaron las clases. De seguro solo quieres estar mas tiempo con el."

"¡Claro que NO!"

Loren le dio una mirada de que no le creía nada.

"Y aunque fuera cierto, que importa por que el no siente nada por mi."

"Claro que si," dijo Loren sencillamente.

"¡Eres desesperante!" le grito Lily.

Loren solo rió. "Di lo que quieras, pero tu le gustas y no vas a cambiar nada con negarlo."

"Bueno, suponiendo que si, como vamos a saberlo."

"Creo que se te ha olvidado completamente lo que paso después de la detención ¿verdad? Estabas parada muy cerca de el. Y te estabas inclinando. INCLINANDO. Y el también."

"¿Viste eso?"

"Claro que lo vi. Y después se separaron rapidísimo, parecían pescaditos." Loren rió, solo de acordarse.

"Eso no significa nada," dijo Lily.

"Significa mucho. La atracción era evidente. Era como ver a un par de imanes."

Loren sonrió y siguió caminando.

Después de unos minutos, las dos ya estaban muy cerca de las mazmorras. Lily paro de repente.

"Entonces ¿Qué hago?" pregunto.

"No lo se. ¿Qué crees tu que debes hacer?" Loren le dijo.

"¿Hablar… con el?" Lily pregunto, insegura.

Loren encogió los hombros. "No se. Eso ya depende de ti."

Mas tarde esa noche, Lily se encontraba caminando al salón del Profesor Potter a las 8 de la noche, y estaba muy nerviosa. No estaba segura de cómo actuar, si es que actuaría de alguna forma.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando mucho en eso, noto que un hombre muy alto con cabello negro que le llegaba a la barbilla, estaba saliendo del salón del Profesor Potter. Le parecía muy familiar. El hombre la saludo con la mano.

Que extraño.

Se detuvo unos pasos cerca de ella, obligándola a que se detuviera ella también.

Es un extraño.

"Hola," dijo, "Mi nombre es Sirius Black, que gusto que al fin nos conocemos."

La mente de Lily se encontraba un poco alterada. ¿Por qué le hablaba¿Cómo sabia quien era ella?

"¿Lily?" pregunto.

"Er. Perdón. ¿Si?"

"He escuchado mucho de ti," le explico.

Solo hizo que su confusión aumentara.

"¿De quien?" pregunto, "Perdón, me escuche muy grosera. Es solo que no me imagino quien le hablaría de mi."

De repente se le ocurrió algo. _¿James?_

No, eso era tonto.

Sirius la observaba con curiosidad. Entonces se dio cuenta que de seguro tenia una expresión extraña en el rostro.

"Ay perdón," dijo muy rápido, "Mejor me voy, tengo clase ahora mismo con el Profesor Potter."

Sirius rió. "Profesor Potter. Eso es fantástico. Que tengas una noche placentera."

Con eso, se marcho y la dejo parada en el pasillo, mirando con curiosidad el punto donde había estado parado hacia unos minutos. Después volvió a caminar.

Cuando llego al salón, y estaba apunto de entrar, escucho dos voces, conversando.

"Creo que deberías de relajarte, James. Tal vez ella no este lista para algo así.", dijo la primera voz, una que ella no reconocía.

"Ya lo se, Remus," respondió una segunda voz. Esa era la del Profesor Potter; la reconocería en cualquier parte. "De verdad no quisiera arruinar mis oportunidades, si es que tengo."

Lily sintió MUCHA curiosidad.

"Estoy seguro de eso. ¿Cuándo la puedo conocer?"

"Bueno, ella…"

Lily no aguantaba más. Podría ser ella. Pero había las mismas posibilidades de que la conversación tratara de alguien más. Y en ese momento, decidió que si ese era el caso, no lo soportaría. Todo seria descubierto con un solo acto.

Toco a la puerta.

Algo profano salio de la boca del Profesor en un susurro. Hubo una pausa. "Er¡Pasa!" dijo.

Lily entro. La espalda del Profesor le estaba dada. Otro hombre se encontraba junto al escritorio. Era muy guapo, con cabello entre rubio y gris, muy despeinado y con ojos muy brillantes.

"Tu debes de ser la Señorita Lily Evans," dijo amablemente.

Maldita sea, como es que todo mundo sabía su nombre.

"Si lo soy." Respondió ella, sonriendo.

"Yo soy Remus Lupin," camino hacia ella y le estrecho la mano.

"Encantada de conocerlo," le dijo.

"El gusto es mío," le contesto el, "Escuche que tenias dificultades con esos canijos encantamientos de alteración mental temporal. Odiaba esos."

Lily rió. "Son engañosos."

"Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya y los deje solos para que empiecen. Buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que te pondrás al corriente rápido, James me dijo que eres una de sus alumnas mas brillantes."

Lily no recordaba haber hecho algo merecedor de semejante titulo. Momento¿Estaba sonrojado el Profesor?

No, debía de ser un truco de la luz.

Remus le sonrió a Lily, le dijo adiós al Profesor Potter con la mano y salio del salón.

* * *

James tosió. "Bueno¿Con que te gustaría comenzar?" le pregunto.

"No se. Estoy teniendo muchos problemas cuando quiero hacer el encantamiento, pero creo entender bien el concepto," comenzó a explicarle, mientras se sentaba en una silla que había jalado para ponerla enfrente del escritorio del Profesor.

"Bueno¿Por qué no empezamos con estas hojas de ejercicios? Y después practicamos el encantamiento. Como una especie de calentamiento."

_Como una especie de jugueteo,_ dijo su mente.

"Déjate de ridiculeces," murmuro muy bajo para si.

"Perdón ¿Qué dijo?" Lily pregunto.

"No nada. ¿Por qué no empiezas con esto? Si tienes alguna duda, estaré… erm… aquí enfrente de ti."

Lily rió.

_¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado tras la puerta?_ Se preguntaba.

La observo mientras estudiaba, admirando su expresión de concentración… la manera en que su rojo cabello caía sobre su rostro… las pecas de su frente y su nariz.

"Muy bien, listo." Dijo de repente.

James miro el reloj. Solo habían pasado como diez minutos. Le sonrió mientras ella le pasaba la hoja. De lo que veía en la hoja nada parecía incompleto o equivocado.

Lily le sonrió. James esperaba no estar sonrojado. Seria la millonésima vez que se sonrojaba desde que la había conocido.

Se puso de pie y murmuro un hechizo. Todas las mesas del salón se movieron hasta el final, dejándoles mucho espacio en medio del salón. Después le hizo una seña para que se parara y caminara hacia el.

"Ahora," le dijo, "con este tipo de hechizos debes de estar bien segura de que tus movimientos de varita sean precisos. Tratemos con el primero, _psychos plus_, el hechizo de adición de pensamientos. Hazme pensar algo."

Lily miro su objetivo con intensa concentración. Murmuro el hechizo y agito la varita.

James sintió que su mente se turbo muy poco, pero nada mas.

Camino para pararse detrás de ella y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Sintió como Lily se tensaba.

Espero no parecer tenso el también, esperaba parecer perfectamente relajado.

Oh, wow, pero su piel era tan suave.

"Debes relajar mas el movimiento," le dijo, "Es mas fluido que duro y cortante, que es como lo haces."

Lily asintió.

"Intenta el movimiento conmigo," le dijo, "Olvida las palabras por un momento."

Ella hizo como le dijo. James le movió la mano, y ella asintió.

"¿Crees poder hacerlo ya?"

"Yo… yo creo que si Profesor."

"Muy bien, ahora intenta otra vez."

Pero James se quedo ahí, con su mano sobre la de ella. ¿Por qué no se movía? Para que ella pudiera llevar acabo el encantamiento tenia que pararse donde antes estaba, pero sus piernas simplemente no lo llevaban ahí.

Lily no dijo nada. James esperaba un tímido y confuso "¿Profesor?" pero nunca llego.

Le encantaba cuando le decía "Profesor". No había otra cosa que decir más que adorable. Tan tierno e inseguro, dulce e inocente.

Tal vez era mejor no moverse. ¿Qué pasaría si no se movía? Ella no había dicho nada aun. Su otra mano se dirigió hacia su hombro. El contacto lo hizo estremecer un poco.

Ahora si. "¿Profesor?" Lily se estaba inclinando hacia el, ligeramente. Podía sentirlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible a un movimiento tan pequeño?

"¿Si?" le pregunto, tratando de que su voz sonara segura.

"¿Qué… que esta haciendo?"

Pensó por un momento en inventar alguna tonta excusa. "Era necesario para el hechizo," o "Si pudieras absorber un poco de mi energía con este contacto que hicimos te serviría mucho," etc. pero después su mente paro y no se le ocurrieron mas excusas. La verdad no quería usar ninguna excusa, por una parte por que le iba a mentir y por otra por que tendría que moverse.

"Abrazándote, creo," le dijo suavemente.

La mano que descansaba sobre su hombro se movió debajo de su brazo para encontrar así su estomago. Su mano colocada encima de la de el. Sus varitas continuaban en posición.

Yasi, en esa posición, quedaron.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! SOY MALA! los dejare con la curiosidad! ajajajaja los quiero! sigan leyendo espero les haya gustado el chappie! tardare de no tardar en actualizar! lean y comenten... de vdd agradesco sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos! aqui tienen el siguiente chappie! muchas gracias x todas sus reviews... ojala y les guste este capitulo... ADVIERTO! es muy corto! y c q algunos me querran matar! por que los he hecho esperar... pero aun asi espero que comprendan que estoy en examenes finales jaja ... bueno hago lo que puedo... sigan leyendoy dejandome hermosas reviews como hasta ahora! ya saben... cualquier duda o cosa... solo... SUBMIT REVIEW!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

_SMACK._

Lily se dio la vuelta y lanzo una fuertebofetada, pegándole justo en la mejilla. Para ser un Profesor de DCAO y Auror… cualquiera hubiera pensado que tendría mejores reflejos.

James puso su mano en la zona del golpe y sonrió con amargura.

"Se puede retirar Señorita Evans. Creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy."

"Profesor… yo..."

"Salga."

"No, déjeme explicarle." Le suplico.

"No es necesario, de verdad. Debí esperarme esto de todas formas. Salga, por favor. La veré el lunes en clases."

Lily miro al suelo, dio la vuelta lentamente y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras de ella, James se desplomo en su silla y coloco sus codos en el escritorio. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y suspiro.

¿Qué cosa esperaba¿Un beso de amor como en las peliculas muggles?

De todas formas, su orgullo le dolía.

De repente la puerta comenzó a abrirse. James levanto la cabeza. Empezó a buscar una pluma para hacer como que estaba ocupado calificando papeles. Después paro.

Solo era Remus.

"Yo… er… se me olvido mi sombrero aquí… Jam…"

Paro en seco.

"¿Qué pasa James?"

"Nada."

"Si claro… obviamente," dijo dudoso, "¿Qué paso?"

James respiro fuertemente y después hablo. "Me siento como un idiota," explico.

"Trataste algo con Lily." Y no era una pregunta.

James asintió.

Remus sonrió débilmente. "Luego te pediré los detalles. Creo que lo que necesitas ahora es un trago."

* * *

Tan pronto se encontró Lily unos pasillos lejos del salón del Profesor Potter, corrió todo el camino restante hacia los jardines. No tenia ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento, pero sentía que el calamar gigante seria una amistosa compañía para su espíritu triste.

¿Por qué lo había abofeteado? Su toque y el efecto de su brazo alrededor de ella fueron… agradables.

Probablemente fue por que estaba confundida; pensamientos que tenían que ver con seguridad y miedo y con cosas no convencionales y su futuro y hombres mayores y sexo… y muchas otras cosas en las que no quería pensar… no en ese momento.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron en la recamara de James, Remus se dirigió al mini bar y saco una botella de Firewhiskey, para servir una copa a cada uno.

"No puedo," le dijo James, empujando el vaso, "Tengo trabajo mañana."

"Vamos, solo tómalo."

James ni siquiera trato de resistirse a la segunda oferta. Tomo el vaso y se puso a observar el color ámbar oscuro del liquido.

"Remus¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?"

"Bebe," Remus le dijo, alzando su copa.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, observando las ondas en el agua que producía el movimiento del calamar. Sus pensamientos iban y venían y se fueron resolviendo con facilidad bajo la influencia de una fría noche de Octubre.

El mundo le daría suficientes problemas, no necesitaba creárselos ella misma, sobre las cosas que hacia o las cosas que no hacia. Eso era especialmente cierto en ese momento.

* * *

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"¿Quién diablos puede ser a esta hora?" gruño James, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y caminando hacia la puerta.

Remus rió al ver a su amigo medio ebrio.

James abrió la puerta.

"Lily," dijo, sorprendido.

"¿Puedo pasar Profesor?" Lily pregunto, "Me gustaría hablar con usted."

* * *

**Hola chicos! que les parecio? tratare de subir el siguiente chappie muy pronto... ESTO AHORA SI SE VA A PONER BUENO! ... besos y abrazos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos! como estan? espero que muy bien... aqui el chappie que esperaban! espero que lo disfruteeeen tanto como yo :D ... yo se que les gustara este cap :) James... es... adorable... gracias x todas esas hermosas reviews! **

* * *

Capitulo 9

James abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para dejarla pasar, mirando a Remus confundido.

¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar?

"Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre lo que paso esta noche."

"Err…" James había sido tomado por sorpresa, no podía negarse directamente. "Yo preferiría que no, estoy algo cansado y…"

James no quería hablar de eso, simplemente no quería.

"Esta bien, probablemente no tardare mucho."

Remus miraba todo con expresión de sorpresa y una sonrisa burlona. Lily no había dado mucha importancia a su presencia, solo un callado "Hola, Sr. Lupin" mientras entraba al cuarto, dando una vuelta para encontrarse con James, que estaba parpadeando mucho, tratando de enfocar.

"Profesor Potter-"

James sonrió débilmente ante su acelerada introducción.

"- a menos que este muy equivocada en la percepción que tengo suya, usted no es nada de lo siguiente: a) un pervertido, b) un abusador o c) un pedofilo que ha venido a Hogwarts a seducir a unas cuantas chicas."

"Errr… Tienes razón" Le contesto, incapaz de pensar otra cosa que decir.

"Eso me lleva a pensar que sus intenciones al ponerme una mano encima no fueron dañinas, abusivas o maliciosas."

"Si, eso es correcto" acepto, aun no encontrando algo mejor que decir.

"Así que, solo me queda escoger entre las siguientes conclusiones: a) le recuerdo a una ex novia, b) quedo atrapado en algún tipo de momento o c) usted sinceramente siente algo por mi."

James trato de no reír. Era como una abogada en miniatura.

"Y…" presiono, mirándolo penetrantemente.

¿Cómo iba a responder? James miro a Remus como pidiéndole ayuda, pero el hombre solo esta ahí, leyendo el _Diario el Profeta._

"Yo errr… creo que nos vamos con la letra c," dijo James, lentamente.

"Oh," dijo Lily finalmente, "Bueno, esta bien." En comparación a la introducción, su conclusión fue muy mala.

Pero de repente, camino hacia el y rodeando con sus brazos su estomago, lo abrazo fuertemente. James podría jurar que escucho como Remus reía.

Después de un rato, Lily se hizo para atrás y miro a James, que le sonreía estúpidamente. James la vio observar las botellas de Firewhiskey que estaban en la mesa.

Riéndose, Lily le dijo, "Bueno, espero que su amigo y usted pasen una agradable velada. Y sinceramente espero que recuerde esto en la mañana."

Dicho eso, paso alado de el y se dirigió a la puerta.

La mano de James trato de alcanzarla, y la detuvo tomándola por el estomago.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado," le dijo, atrayéndola hacia el y respirando fuerte y profundamente, inhalandocada esencia de su cabello.

Remus rió al ver a su amigo medio ebrio.

"Me temo que si.Nos veremospronto de todas formas." Se paro de puntitas y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla. Después miro a Remus y le dijo, "¿Podría estar pendiente de que se meta en la cama a una hora razonable?"

Remus le sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Lily camino por el castillo un poco atontada. Aunque el Profesor Potter no había dicho mucho y había estado un poco 'alegre', las cosas habían estado bastante agradables.

Entro a su habitación y despertó a Loren.

"Ergh... ¿Qué pasa?" gruño Loren.

"Hable con el."

"¿Con quien?"

"Con el Profesor Potter," susurro Lily.

Loren se sentó rapidísimo en su cama y se froto los ojos. "Te escucho…"

"Espera… ¿tu crees que debo decirle a Gretty también?"

Lily había estado evitando eso. Gretty era una de sus mejores amigas, pero nunca aprobaría el hecho de que a alguien le gustara un Profesor. Considerarlo atractivo es una cosa, pero pensar en hacer algo al respecto ya era algo grande.

Loren tomo la decisión por ella y ya había ido a despertarla. Gretty cansada y confundida se sentó en la cama de Loren con las otras dos.

Loren y Gretty escucharon a Lily susurrar los acontecimientos de la noche, Gretty con ojos cansados que se agrandarían con espontaneidad y se cerrarían por unos segundos, y Loren riéndose y haciendo exclamaciones de sorpresa en los momentos que lo ameritaban.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto?" Gretty pregunto finalmente.

"No mucho, la verdad. Como que siempre me gusto. Pero nunca pensé en eso. Loren y yo tuvimos una o dos discusiones sobre que debería de hacer…"

"Pero nunca viniste conmigo…"

"Lo hubiera hecho. De hecho nunca fui con Loren. Ella como que se dio cuenta y empezó a decirme como me sentía, antes de que yo misma lo supiera."

Gretty asintió. "Si me imagino eso. De todas formas no se si apruebo esto."

Lily sonrió. "Si bueno, la verdad, no estoy segura de aprobarlo yo misma."

* * *

James toco a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Pasa James" dijo una voz desde adentro.

"Hola Profesor," comenzó James lentamente.

"Por favor, llámame Albus," le corrigió Dumbledore.

"Albus, este… Yo tenia una pregunta." Comenzó James muy nervioso, mientras ideas de que podría perder su trabajo entraban a su mente.

"Muy bien," dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

"Bueno es que me acuerdo que me dijo que viniera a usted antes de dejar el castillo para irme a alguna cita."

"Mhmmm." Se inclino hacia delante. Algo en su voz lo hacia parecer terriblemente alerta.

"Bueno… me gustaría salir del castillo para ir a una cita."

"Ya veo. Podrías decirme con quien."

¿Qué debía decir? Dumbledore estaba actuando algo extraño. Lo mejor seria decir la verdad.

"Erm… Lily Evans," murmuro James.

"Lo siento James, no puedo oírte."

James aclaro su garganta.

"Lily Evans."

"Ya veo."

"Si." James miro sus zapatos. Se sintió como un niño pequeño en la oficina de su director.

"¿Crees que debería de decir que si?"

James lo miro sorprendido.

"Bueno, me gustaría que dijera que si." Dijo lentamente.

"Esto es un poco complicado James, si no fueras tu… es que es poner a un estudiante bajo un cuidado muy intimo."

Si no fueras tú… ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Sonaba bien…

"¿Tu le gustas James?"

"Yo creo que si, Señor."

"Bueno, esa niña ha tenido tiempos difíciles. Su mama sufrió una desgracia recientemente. La pobre chica no lo tomo muy bien."

"Ya veo, Señor." James miro de nuevo sus zapatos. No lo sabía. Le hizo pensar que había tantas cosas que no sabia de ella.

Dumbledore respiro profundamente.

"Prométeme, PROMETEME, que la cuidaras," el viejo le pidió, con mucha fuerza en su voz.

James lo miro directamente a los ojos. Y con una fuerza con igualaba la del director dijo:

"Lo prometo."

Dumbledore le sonrió calidamente.

"Muy bien ¿Gustas un poco de te James?"

* * *

**Que taaaal! espero que les haya gustadooooo :) fue un chapp dificil de traducir! apoco James no es un adorado? jaja bueno espero que lean y dejen reviews como hasta ahora!ya saben comentarios, dudas, etc... SUBMIT REVIEW! besos cuidense!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaa! como estaaaan? espero que excelenteeee... se que me tarde un poco para subir este capitulo! pero bueno aqui lo tienen! tarde pero SEGURO! ... espero que les gusteeee! porfavooooor lean con calma y dejen reviews! **

* * *

Capitulo 10

James comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera espiral que lo llevaría a la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

"_¿De verdad crees que eso fue sabio Albus?"_

James paro. La voz había hablado muy alto. No pudo evitar oír.

Hubo una pausa, después Dumbledore le respondió.

"_Lo creo Snodgrass. La situación actual no esta funcionando. Tal vez esto lo haga."_

"_Puedo ver esto convirtiéndose en su cuarto año otra vez…"_

"_Si estas comparando a James…"_

"_Albus, no quise ofender. Solo deseaba advertirte. Esto es peligroso, y francamente, creo que es extraño."_

"_Tal vez sea extraño. Muchas cosas lo son. Sin embargo, cada vez que la llamo a mi oficina, su nombre sale a la luz. A menos que conozcas una poción que sirva para sacar a la chica de su concha, apreciaría que no me aconsejaras más. Muchas gracias, buenos días, Snodgrass."_

James escucho rechinar fuertemente la silla de Dumbledore.

_Maldita sea. _No seria descubierto escuchando.

Para cuando James estaba al final de las escaleras, se escucho que la puerta se cerraba fuertemente. Pronto se encontró por los pasillos corriendo como un merodeador perseguido por Filch.

* * *

Lily dio un suspiro, y empujo su libro de Pociones y el pergamino para alejarlos de ella. Su ensayo de 3 pies de extensión sobre la forma correcta de manejar, cortar, mezclar y cocinar _dragon scales _había acabado con toda motivación y posiblemente con todas sus ganas de vivir.

Su primer mes en Hogwarts la había agotado. Apenas había tenido un momento para ella. Su mente era ocupada constantemente por sus amigos y sus tareas, alguna que otra discusión, y la idea de James como algo más que un profesor.

Simplemente lo había adherido a la lista, pero aun al ultimo, era lo mas grande. Era algo de lo que apenas sabia que pensar. Y a pesar de toda su confusión, podía sentir como sus sentimientos hacia el se hacían mas fuertes.

El era mucho mayor y probablemente tenia mas experiencia en… erm… ciertos departamentos, y eso la asustaba un poco, era algo que debía admitir. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenia una sonrisa que la derretía, compasión, y algo de… peligroso y divertido en su persona. Y con todas esas cualidades, no podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que el veía en ella.

Y a pesar de sus dudas, Lily nunca había conocido a alguien con quien se hubiera sentido tan conectada. Se sentía segura con el, de un modo u otro. Lo veía como a alguien gentil, racional y carente de esa pasión desenfrenada y violenta que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad padecían.

Lily sintió que un aire frió la recorría. Se levanto y fue a cerrar la ventana.

* * *

Lunes otra vez. No la había visto para nada en los pasillos. Había agonizado mientras esperaba este día.

Enseñaba a la clase. Sin haber planeado antes, y un poco desvelado gracias a que había pasado la noche planeando el acercamiento perfecto. Sus estudiantes eran muy ruidosos. Pero ella era hermosa. Hermosa, hasta su última peca. Más agonía.

Había evitado pensar en la conversación entre Dumbledore y Snodgrass. No había pensado tanto en ella hasta que escucho esa conversación, y todo lo que le fue revelado con tan poco detalle incremento la presión que sentía.

No solo iba a invitar a salir a la chica que le gustaba, pero es que… si algo salía mal…

_Oh con un demonio._

No pudo pensar en nada más el resto de la clase. Una vez que termino su lectura, permitió a la clase practicar esa cosa que según les había enseñado. Ni el mismo podía recordarlo, y fervientemente esperaba que nadie tuviera preguntas que hacerle.

Pero por supuesto, no tenía tanta suerte.

Un estudiante entusiasta se apresuro a su escritorio.

"Profesor, esto esta un poco fuera del tema, pero si recolectara raíz de horatia y se la aventara a mi enemigo antes de hacer el hechizo¿haría mas fuerte mi hechizo? Por que he escuchado que si se puede."

_¡Que diablos! _James nunca había escuchado algo así. Así que evito eso de la raíz de horatia completamente.

"¿Enserio crees que tomarte el tiempo para aventarle algo a tu enemigo y perder la concentración en el hechizo por que estas fijándote a donde lanzas la raíz, hará mas fuerte tu hechizo?"

El chico asintió supuestamente comprendiendo, aparentando gran concentración. James volteo para ver a Lily y a Mendalus trabajar juntos.

Había demasiada interacción entre ellos para su gusto. Estaba seguro en que a Mendalus le interesaba Lily pero…

"¿Profesor?"

"Oh, discúlpame. Solo estaba… pensando en eso que me dijiste. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

La campana sonó. James suspiro aliviado y se puso de pie.

"Bueno, tendrás que preguntarme a la próxima, supongo. No querrás llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase."

El chico se alejo, murmurando. Esto dejo a James apretando el filo de su escritorio, deseando que esa acción disminuyera de alguna manera los nervios que sentía por lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Lily lo miro y le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie para empacar sus cosas. Guardo cada uno de sus libros muy deliberadamente y paro un segundo cuando un último estudiante dejaba el salón.

James no dijo nada. Estaba tratando de hablar, de verdad estaba tratando.

"Herg."

"¿Disculpe?"

James no dijo nada.

"Bueno, pues, será mejor no llegar tarde, supongo," le dijo Lily, algo desanimada.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. James la vio dirigirse a la puerta. Se dirigía a la puerta. La puerta.

Y aun así no dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Se abrió la puerta. Un flash de cabello rojo.

La puerta azoto al cerrarse.

De repente salio de su trance.

Se abrió la puerta, flash de cabello negro.

"¡LILY!" grito por el pasillo a la espalda de la chica pelirroja que caminaba bastante rápido.

Lily paro.

"Si¿Profesor?"

Corrió hacia ella y la volteo, manteniéndola en sus brazos.

"¿Quisieras… quieres… quieres salir en una cita conmigo?"

Lily le sonrió. Todo el nerviosismo del día se evaporo por completo.

"Me encantaría."

_THUD._

Alguien cayo de atrás de la estatua de Ugolin the Oaf.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! jajaja SUSPENSO...! MALAS NOTICIAS! este es el ultimo capitulo que hasta ahora Renee ha subido.. entonces.. probablemente el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco mas en subir... se quedaran con el suspenso! jaja pero espero que aun con todo y todo les haya gustado este capitulo! cada vez mas interesante vdd? ... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS ESAS HERMOSISIMAS REVIEWS! QUE ME AYUDAN BASTANTE! espero recibirlas de nuevo! besos y cuidense...**


End file.
